A standard Foley catheter design generally includes a balloon disposed at a distal end of the catheter to anchor the catheter in the bladder, the catheter including at least one lumen to drain urine from the bladder and at least one lumen to inflate the balloon (e.g., with sterile water). The proximal end of the Foley catheter includes at least two ports in communication with the two lumens, a first that is connected to the drainage lumen and has an interface with fittings for drainage and sampling and a second that is connected to the inflation lumen with a valve to ensure the inflation fluid remains within the lumen and balloon once filled. The tip of a standard Foley catheter extends beyond the sides of the balloon into the bladder and includes one or more apertures or “eyes” to drain fluids and debris from the bladder. This standard design has not changed in approximately 100 years, although catheters with various additions (e.g., mechanical anchors, etc.) and improvements have been proposed and investigated.